Printing devices, such as a printer having a double-sided print function and a multifunction machine, have hitherto been known. When printing is performed by such a printing device, a user specifies various print conditions by way of; for instance, a computer, and commands printing. Then, a printer driver generates print data in accordance with the specified print conditions; the print data are supplied to the printing device; and printing is performed. Print conditions include items; for instance, color/monochrome (and/or a number of colors), a resolution, an enlargement/reduction ratio, and the like. At the time of double-sided printing, the front side and the back side of a recording medium are printed using the same print conditions.
Additionally, a printing device having a function of reading both the front side and the back side of an original to acquire image data is also known. When double-sided reading is performed by such a reader, the user specifies various read conditions, and the front side and the back side of the original are read using the same read conditions (see JP-A-10-222328)